


【FF14|于桑】假象（END）

by cacata



Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [71]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, top!Urianger
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: *4.1守家日子爽了个文。*性癖发作产品，含R18，未成年人禁止观看。
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Series: FF14-于桑/UriThan/ウリサン-短篇 [71]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515380
Kudos: 5





	【FF14|于桑】假象（END）

【0】

假想，对桑克瑞德开一枪。

“其实，我想过无数次。偷袭、陷害、背叛，”于里昂热平举左臂，“正面，侧面，或背面。他看到了，或他没看到；他知道我将攻击，或他不知情；防备，或空门大开……无数情状。但我没有一次成功。”

他的左臂稍高了两度。

“我一次都没有成功。因为……”

【1】

桑克瑞德探查到，这波人的刺杀目标是于里昂热。

这是他花了一个月功夫钓上的鱼，只是原以为这群鱼志向远大剑指劳班，实际却盯着于里昂热。

确认情报时，桑克瑞德很想笑。忍了几分钟，他靠着椅背笑得不能自制。

是夜他找上自己暗中追查一个月的目标，约对方喝酒——此时他和对方还是酒友关系。

“嗳。”桑克瑞德用一贯套近乎的语气说，“你知道我跟于里昂热是朋友，怎么想到找我给你们做引子，去刺杀那家伙？”

“我们也仔细调查过你跟他的关系，最后我们确定，你一定愿意接受我们的条件。”

“萨雷安对待贤人的条件那么优渥我都不要。”

“可除掉他，你既能复仇，又能完全掌管盐村的利润链条。”酒友指出，“我们都是奸细、间谍，我看得出来，你说恨他不是撒谎。”

桑克瑞德“哐”地碰下瓦杯。杯中酒倒影显出他神情冷酷阴狠，如吃人的鬼。

“是，我恨他。”

【2】

桑克瑞德的渔网撒得太宽，宽得于里昂热曾非常担心露出马脚。他帮那男人制造了假账本，引来魔物在桑克瑞德进盐村的路上威吓，并在桑克瑞德当众指着他的鼻子叫喊时，一改常态，言辞犀利地回敬。

他配合桑克瑞德，在外与桑克瑞德反目成仇、扬言捏住了桑克瑞德在协助盐村复兴工作中谋取私利的证据。桑克瑞德极少把一个“钓鱼”的计划做得如此张扬，于里昂热可谓吊着胆子紧随其后，掏空脑袋绞尽脑汁，言行比过去的谨慎还要更谨慎。

于里昂热倚着神拳痕落星池沉思，对月长叹：“你当众坦言恨我，我设计引你遇险……我多难受啊。”

一把嗓子暗笑，自雕像犄角旮旯的黑暗处抛下，扔到于里昂热头上：“我知道你能。”

于里昂热笑得不出声，拨了拨手边池水。涟漪晃晃开去，在消失的尾巴上，映着一张脸。

脸的主人也看见了自己的倒影，往黑暗深处缩了回去。但于里昂热捉住了那张脸，对方也知道于里昂热瞧着自己，缩回去的模样像躲避似的。

“等事情了了，”于里昂热冲那方向说，“我必要追根究底。”

“你别乱往我这看，容易露馅。”

“我都与你成仇人了，你在我身边潜伏，我不能看吗？”

深黑影子里跃出了个纯白影子，鬼影般地上前，接近一刻，一把提起于里昂热的领子。尽管这个人比于里昂热矮一头，臂力却足够将于里昂热提得不得已踮起脚。

“月色美妙，你不欣赏也就罢了，竟对我动粗。”

来人眼球微凸，全然入戏，演出了完整的仇人狭路相逢该有之形象。

“时候到了，我就一定会杀了你。”

于里昂热全身如雷雨天中参天枯木上最后一张叶片，形影单薄，霹雳撕裂树干那刻，受到传感一样发抖，死前忏悔声音孱弱。

“好……”

【3】

桑克瑞德和于里昂热关系恶化这件事，在神拳痕军营的饭后话题里荣登榜首。大多数人不相信，纷纷指出这不现实，可被问及曾经此二人关系好到什么地步，众人又回答不了。流言纷纷了几天，是阿雷恩瓦尔德出面说了句话。

“连累失去重要的人的仇恨，是会变成毒芽的。”

隔天里奥尔也评价：“于里昂热很多事做起来看着不合理，却是为了大局。他不会容忍不顾大局自谋私利的行为。”

又一日，新的流言传出，说桑克瑞德协助重建的盐村，产出物资实际分量与报给军营的数额不符，还说联军已经派人细查了，也许跟桑克瑞德以前偷养的情妇有关。

流言一度玄乎到扯淡，可将信将疑的军士一看到于里昂热和桑克瑞德在战前会议上言辞交锋、一些关键任务也不指派给桑克瑞德负责，将信将疑就成了相信。后来还有人证明，于里昂热和桑克瑞德私下亦是要么不见面，要么见了就彼此讥讽，尤其一向内敛寡言的精灵族，几乎在见面时把桑克瑞德的痛脚都踩了个遍。具体都踩了什么，大家说不清；可嘉·莫尔巴立刻站出来：“桑克瑞德有次骚扰我，被于里昂热撞见。”

阿雷恩瓦尔德、嘉·莫尔巴和维·玛哈·提亚都是联军器重的人物，说的话大家都信。话一出口，桑克瑞德的形象地位一落千丈，要不是他常在盐村也不怎么出任务了，放在神拳痕里，恐怕要给暗恋嘉·莫尔巴的士兵追着打。

在此期间，曾经很愿意为桑克瑞德诸多情感问题出谋划策好言相劝的谋士，只翘着手，作壁上观。

当连莉瑟都忍不住前来打听，询问“被桑克瑞德指着脸说憎恨的感觉是不是很难受”，于里昂热斟酌片刻，苦笑面对。

“长久站在同一立场上，视野会出现盲区。我现在，正位盲区擦除障碍，看见了原本想不到，但确实存在的可悲现象。”

“你……是什么意思？”

“真相。莉瑟啊……为了联军的未来，这个真相，必须揭露。”

“你是说桑克瑞德真的借用盐村工作谋私？这不可能，这绝对不可能，我可以作证！”

“莉瑟小姐，也处于盲区之中。只有我，唯独经我的手——查出的，才可保证其真实性。因为，我原是他的搭档。”

“你难道不相信他？”

“相信正是造成盲区的原因，您要知道……‘相信’，不等于真相。”

他的话不知怎的也传了出去，酒馆杂谈一片哗然。大约三四日内，桑克瑞德拿着想要的刺杀计划书，大笑不止。

“好，我同意。”他对自己要钓的鱼说，“我帮你们。那家伙的弱点我最了解了，他不可能不反抗，动真格是很吓人也出人意料的，你们要把能调动的人手都调动起来。”

对方还不放心。“你们非得走到这一步？”

“想杀人的不是你们嘛。……怎么，不相信我决心？”桑克瑞德咧了下嘴，揽过对方，“我跟你们的境遇是一样的。我从小没爸没妈，后来给萨雷安卖命，一腔热血，什么好处都不捞，可你看萨雷安怎么对我的？你再看于里昂热怎么对我的。他背叛了我，害我失去了重要的人不说，现在我有心弄点利润成家养家，他反倒不计欠我的债和我的功劳，给我使绊子，还打着大义的旗号，把这点破事到处乱说。”

“这是不厚道。”

“你们也是吧，出生入死结果换来什么了？我可以告诉你，害你们兵败被帝国惩罚的那场战斗，就是于里昂热设计的。他是谋士，是出主意的人，脑子鬼得很，昨天害你们，今天也害我，最后理由都是为了联军胜利，你还怪不着他。所以你们说要杀他，我当然支持。只要完成这一笔盐村的小生意，我以后就都不用再操心了，安稳回家结婚生子。可他偏要绝我的路，让我身败名裂，后半辈子都没着没落。你说我要不要支持你们杀他？当然要。我就给你出个主意，不仅是给你们方便，更是为了我自己保住接下去的几十年。怎么样，还做不做？不做就算了，我自己想办法。”

酒友愣了：“你自己想办法？”

“你们点醒了我，即使你们不做，我也要做。我就是干这个的，我生下来没人要、我长这么大唯一一点活着的价值，就是干这个的。”

“唉。”

“不用叹气，干完这一票，什么事都没了。你们完成帝国的任务免除责罚，我立刻退出组织回去娶老婆。”

“哈，真有一个情妇啊？”

“你们不是也都查到了嘛。”

酒友尴尬起来：“你都知道了。”

“臭味相投。况且你们去打听我老婆，把人家吓着了，我能不知道？得啦，干杯。”

“干杯！”

两箱酒干下去，桑克瑞德打了个又大又臭的嗝。

他歪歪躺下：“打算哪天动手？”

“人调来了，就在两天后吧。”

“两天？是不是太急了。”

“夜长梦多。我们算过，两天后有暴雨，暴雨前环境闷热，天色也暗，等雨下下来，很多地方就走不了，很容易困住目标。而且明天开始联军开始大巡逻，每个地区都要走很长时间，下大功夫补全防备漏洞，人手不足，只要把于里昂热单独约到远离联军巡逻路线的地方去，他就没法求援了。”

“你们说的对，于里昂热那家伙装清高，肯定不会纡尊降贵开口叫联军分兵护送自己。好！地点你们定，告诉我在哪儿等就行，省得你们怀疑。”

“我们不是怀疑你……”

“我要看着他死掉。”桑克瑞德突然捏碎了杯子，“一定要亲眼看着他死掉。”

【4】

萨利僧院门口守着个弓兵，弓背窝胸到处检查。四周有魔法效力、魔法师可能利用得到的残迹废置都清理干净了，柱子底埋下了遏制魔力的装置，僧院内部结成捕捉魔法师的天罗地网。弓兵查完外部，给僧院内伏兵送了个手势，转身回到监视点，擦净护目镜，屏息等待。

“有人来了！”他抓着箭袋，“这么快就来了？不是还有一小时吗？”

那人影也不走萨利僧院正门的大道，全挨着山坡走，像只爬山的山羊。进入射程一瞬，不见那人张望，一束目光就正正冲着弓兵隐藏的位置射来。弓兵大吃一惊，下意识射出一箭。

刀光闪过，击落了弓箭。“警、警报！”弓兵摇起铃铛，然而那人影眨眼突入萨利僧院残垣，跃上隐藏点。

“冷静点，是我啊。”那名为桑克瑞德的男人直接用一根手指压下铃铛并以剩下四指夺走，“我来看看你们的布局。”

可就弓兵所知，此处是狩猎于里昂热的场所。桑克瑞德应该不知道这个地方，他让这个桑克瑞德在基拉巴尼亚湖区的坟场待命，就位时间就在一小时后，也正是萨利僧院此处刺杀于里昂热的时间点。由于计划留有一部分不为桑克瑞德所知，弓兵不敢开口多话。

桑克瑞德见了弓兵脸色，笑着安慰：“别害怕，我说过我最了解于里昂热的弱点，你们躲在哪里我可以不管，但战斗环境准备得够不够，我就得亲自看看。害怕的话就不要让你们的人出来。”

弓兵想想似乎没问题，准许了这项提议。于是那男人大摇大摆走进萨利僧院，什么也不碰、什么也不问巡视一圈，停在建筑主体正中。

他头上房梁残破，平日天气如果晴好，阳光照下，还能照到几朵小花小草，但暴雨即将来临，乌云厚不透光，僧院遗迹就死气沉沉的。

“放松点，各位，都这个样子，于里昂热不进来都能猜到有埋伏。”桑克瑞德叫那弓兵，“你也别看着个人就射箭，幸好我走的是山坡不是大路，给人看到路上有残箭怎么办。”

“唔。是。”

桑克瑞德笑眯眯将断箭塞还给弓兵。

“这就六个人？”

“哎？……对，六个。”

“好，可以，都是好手，数都数不过来，差点数漏。”

弓兵看着没事了，催桑克瑞德快走。男人背起手眯着眼，跟那弓兵向外几步。

破房子漏风，往里倒灌，带起了沙子。弓兵戴着护目镜倒觉得没什么，只是似乎有只虫子夹在沙子里，黑色的一闪，他便本能地跟着转头。

这一转头，弓兵看见一条人形从矮石墙后倒了下来。

“怎……”

还是一闪；桑克瑞德人好像仍在原地，可衣摆刚刚落下。刚才还两手空空，此时却多了一把长枪。弓兵认出这把长枪原属于倒下的人。

“喂？你干嘛？”

“我干嘛……嘛……”

桑克瑞德单手竖起长枪，朝房梁捅去，其间侧开半步，揪住空中飞来的暗器。长枪末端没入了什么，有人憋着一声惨叫。

桑克瑞德又将长枪往旁边拉了一截，惨叫再也憋不住，变得凄厉无比，伴着浓浓的血味和黏稠稠、让人恶心的响声。

一大片红黑红白的物体被仿佛打开了盖子倒扣的罐子，扑簌簌浇下。刹那间举着长枪的男人染红了半个身体，但他只在意不给同时掉落的人体砸中，收枪转手挥击，将另一个扑来的人击飞。

弓兵看了眼砸烂、四散的模糊血块与内脏，颤颤举起弓。对面的男人懒得看他，拨了拨黏在头发上的血和碎肉。

“我告诉你们六个人不够。”桑克瑞德舔掉流到嘴边的血，“实际上总共八个人，不过也不够。你会知道为什么不够的。”

【5】

接到传令，于里昂热放下了九宫幻卡。

“您说……萨利僧院？”

“对。”

“辛苦了，坐下来，喝杯茶吧。”

传令兵犹犹豫豫，于里昂热又说：“您是最近常和桑克瑞德喝酒的酒友吧？我认得您的脸。”

“唔……”

“萨利僧院藏着桑克瑞德贪污克扣下的物资……这种话，您骗骗其他人也许顶用，但在我这里，是没有用的。啊……请您不要慌张，我没有叫卫兵逮捕您的意思，请您听我说完。我建议您也不要去萨利僧院，因为我猜……那里，已是尸横遍地。”

“咦？”

“请坐。”

“你——”

“桑克瑞德从懂事起就做间谍工作，滴水不漏，不可能将物资积压在手里，等着人发觉。况且他已被我指出账目漏洞，物资就是最大的罪证。您想想，是不是这样。”

传令兵握着武器，迟迟不敢上前接过于里昂热递来的水杯。于里昂热将水杯放在两人中间桌面上，自己先坐下。

“你说出这些，就说明你知道我们要杀你？”

“啊……没错。是您几位，托付给桑克瑞德的计划，被那男人泄露至我处来了。您明白这个意思吗？桑克瑞德呢……毕竟更想活命。”

“出卖我们换取活命机会？”

“是的，不追究他的罪责，让他平安离开联盟军的机会。”

“那个杂种……”

于里昂热合着十指微笑着：“我与他约定，由他提前前往萨利僧院，清除您设在那里的伏兵。此时……他应该得手了。”

“有八个人守着，也不那么容易。”

“桑克瑞德认为，您那八个人，足够杀死我了吗？”

“是的。而且他并不知道那儿具体有几人，只叫我们把合适的兵力都布上。”

“那就对了……我是魔法师，专对魔法师的物理战斗不必设置得比其他战斗者更高明，故而桑克瑞德成竹在胸。”

“成……什么？”

“是有自信的意思，先生。”

“噢。”

“您的那八个人，如无意外，敌不过他。”

“果然，我就说那家伙，突然那么配合，肯定没安好心！”

“这是人在面临生死关头却心怀牵挂，打算做两手打算。然后，他会在你不知情的情况下前往您指定的待命地点，将那支队伍也出卖给联盟军。”

“不对，我们确认过，联盟军在湖区的巡逻任务已经结束了，此时在阿拉加纳处理矿产山地的货运路问题。”

“他选择了这个方法，您还觉得他没有准备？”

“可恶！”

于里昂热抽出一只手，在面前九宫幻卡对站台上放一张蓝色阵营卡牌，思索片刻，又放红色阵营卡牌：“由于他的背叛，您恐怕无路可走了。愿意听听我的建议么？”

“你还能干什么？抓我起来，交给联盟军？”

“要是我想这么做，您就喝不到我的茶。我给您的建议，可以保您性命，同时，抓住桑克瑞德这个内奸。”

“啧。那你说吧。”

“您带在下去桑克瑞德预备待命所在，由在下主持局面，全力捉拿。”

“听上去也不是个高明的办法啊。”

“这也是……灭口的方式。否则，他将对联盟军检举您图谋不轨，届时逃都逃不了。”

于里昂热放好最后一张红色阵营牌，把九宫幻卡一张张翻成红色。“九宫幻卡玩法中，同数、加算，是极易翻盘的规则。同一个牌组里，桑克瑞德用武力压制置您于不利，亦即点数。但我们可利用规则，以小胜大、四两拨千斤，完成翻盘。也就是说，他以为自己得到我的信任，吃掉您放置于萨利僧院的卡牌，却忘了，我还能成为连接点数、使加算算式成立、情势反转的关键。”

“唔。”

“还想选吗？”

“我还有最后一个问题。”

“您说。”

“你也想杀他？”

“我可以以后再告诉您理由。”

【6】

采纳于里昂热提议前，那传令兵还是决定先把于里昂热带去萨利僧院。对着一地残肢，于里昂热皱起了眉。

时不可待。他希望自己临时改变的计划能成。那传令兵不知于里昂热忧心何在，看过来的目光充满求助和困惑。显然同伴死状给此人很大打击，他还以为桑克瑞德的战法，对敌人至多割喉毙命即可。

“这是正面交战，也能打成这样？是什么怪物啊？而且……为什么死得这么惨？”

“快去下个地点吧，否则，我担心来不及。”

于里昂热说得真心实意，无需伪装。传令兵还处在震惊中，口中连说“为什么这么残忍”。

“这正是我忧心之处。”于里昂热快步领路，“一下子，跟您很难解释清楚……可我清楚，任其发展下去，您和同伴真就无回头路可走。”

传令兵还想说什么，可狂风刮走了于里昂热的兜帽，暴雨扑面滂沱，人都说不出话来；而于里昂热压低上身，前进势头并未被暴雨阻止，高个子硬邦邦的像个长了脚的木桩，哪怕一步仅抵得上正常的半步也要往前走，充满与暴雨叫板的气势。传令兵——这刺杀者，本也是风口浪尖活下来的，反而咽下了自己的话。

两人赶至盐村，传令兵看不到守兵，暗地松了口气。于里昂热借来了陆行鸟，速度加快，湿淋淋地进了欧尔冠台。

天顶打下一道闪电，借着这道闪电，传令兵看到了士兵的影子。那些影子不是传令兵近段时间来侦查后熟悉的，标记都很陌生。

传令兵发起了抖。于里昂热撇下旁人，以魔法守在欧尔冠台斜坡上的队伍立即纵列整齐出动。这时传令兵明白为什么于里昂热说自己将无退路了，他悄悄往于里昂热背后退了点儿。

“假如，是您自己到这里，”于里昂热突然不急了，“或者我与您一起到这里，却不给这个信号；以及桑克瑞德没能从里面出来，”他指了指前方的列王之歌，“这一支队伍，不会这么慢悠悠下山。”

于里昂热张口闭口都塞满了雨水，吐字不太清晰，不过传令兵听懂了。

“您，这就跟这支队伍走。谁带着您，您就跟着谁。切勿乱动。”

而后于里昂热连同一部分士兵奔进列王之歌。领头骑士举起罩着罩子的火把，雨中众人成了条船。

门前石阶上就横着一具人，领头骑士简单试了试，摇摇头，众人继续前行。墓道内游荡的魂灵魔物都不见踪影，没到第一个转弯，只见火球冒冒失失，什么都未击中就消失了，反倒人声凄惨。于里昂热忙跑出队伍检查火球飞出的地方，呼喊道“他还活着”，让士兵看住负伤的魔法师。

余下骑士继续搜索，很快找到一个一息尚存的，又找出两具尸体。于里昂热一遍遍擦净染上雾气的护目镜。

“何必发这么大脾气。”

“可真够凶的。”领头骑士也叹气，“好些年没见过他手里留下这样的尸体。”

“从前是什么时候？”

“第七灵灾后我第一次参加的他的那场任务。也跟这一场差不多吧，对面都是亡命徒，怎么劝都不肯投降，因为他们的家人都被抓去做了抵押，失败战死还能保证家人活下来，投降的话，家人就会被处死。他说这是老师换来的生机啊，怎么能呢……您看，这种伤口，周围这些痕迹，是一方拼死抵抗才做得出来。”

于里昂热摸摸墙壁凹陷，墙壁后方，他的双剑师和敌方残存力量冲击，上一秒喊声未落，下一秒雷电魔法的光已在隔壁闪烁。于里昂热追至外侧，恰好接住退来的魔法师，与前方五码外双剑师对峙。

众人皆一身雨水与冷汗，双剑师不动，空气便也静静发冷；火光抖动，双剑师的眼神就凶影森森的，仿佛列王之歌的鬼魂寄生其中。

“于里昂热。”双剑师无视身后包围过来的士兵，“这次你别想拦着我。忘了我跟你说的话了？”

男人像是没杀够本的复仇鬼，怨怒扩大，身体冰冷却燃起了不分敌我没有理智的火。

“……你看。”于里昂热快速压下身旁魔法师的咒语，话是对在旁其他人说的，“其实，我想过无数次。偷袭、陷害、背叛，”精灵平举左臂，“正面，侧面，或背面。他看到了，或他没看到；他知道我将攻击，或他不知情；防备，或空门大开……无数情状。但我没有一次成功。”

于里昂热左臂稍高了两度。

“我一次都没有成功。因为……”

“你这次也不会成功的。”

双剑师纵武器夺路飞身突进，于里昂热眨了眨眼，弹出指尖的魔法。

【7】

毛巾拧干有一分钟了，桑克瑞德还是不给他触碰的空隙。

“还是先睡下吧。其余的，我心中有计划。”

桑克瑞德不说话，对着灯火出神。暴雨没冲净他眼底的红色，于里昂热觉得，此时如果桑克瑞德看着他，大概还是跟看着敌人一样。

“想知道为什么我在最后一步打乱计划？”于里昂热依次放下拧干的毛巾、药膏、果酱和面包，试着碰碰男人裹着绷带的肩膀。

他的魔法从这里穿过，虽无太大实质伤害，但魔法效果摆在那里，打断了桑克瑞德调动的力道，以太也补充不上，循环减缓，着实令其恍惚了好一阵子。返回神拳痕后，于里昂热有意选择普通外敷的治疗方式，仅将桑克瑞德一身口子填起来，并未注入治愈魔法，只为了防止男人再胡乱使劲。

桑克瑞德垂着头给精灵碰到右肩，才吸了口气，扬起头往帐篷顶吐，跟着躺下抻长腿，放任于里昂热取过膝盖，温热好毛巾敷着。

“我更想知道你从哪开始决定打断的。我去跟你报计划的时候你不是什么都没说嘛。”

“因为你的小动作过多。”于里昂热一点点擦着男人膝头的伤口，“况且，那些死士立下了毒誓，被以家人要挟，战场正面交锋，出现第二种结果的可能性太小。我感觉到了……蕴藏的那点怒火，借某种契机，一点就着。”

“那你的打算呢？现在剩下的活口全部扣在神拳痕里，消息还压得很严实。你该不会想假造他们任务失败的消息，捏着这个条件跟背后主使交涉，交换俘虏吧？”

“里奥尔确认，他们的家人就押在辐射村附近。因为住得离过去的敌占区太近，才被这一支流落于此的帝国兵绑架威胁。若交换条件能成，他们就能搬走；当然，在交涉期间，我们也着手准备营救。”

“那是死士。”

“我看到了。”

“不止这一支死士，还有几个人混进了联军。”

“我想试试尽量降低杀伤，通过沟通……”

“让死士出卖混进联军的同伴。”

于里昂热的手不动了。桑克瑞德朝下盯着他。

“刺杀能够给出破解人造超越之力的技术核心和谋士——也就是你，仅仅是第一步而已。同时转移联军注意力，让他们忽略混进联军的奸细。接着找出联军内的利益关系链条，逐步诱发分裂。”

“所以你伪造自己的罪证做鱼饵。”

“都是死士，没你想的那么容易。”

“联军和失落的帝国兵，谁对受苦的基拉巴尼亚人更有保障？”

“你不知道死士的意思对不——”

桑克瑞德收到了中断言语的吻。也不深，堵住后半句就好。于里昂热吮着的面小小的，从唇中间再到嘴角。

“那你告诉我，”精灵扒拉桑克瑞德隐隐要弹起的右手而后按下，“……那么大喊‘恨你’，心里舒服吗？”

桑克瑞德拽着尖耳朵把精灵的脑袋拨开，又朝帐篷顶吹气，吹得挂在脸上的两种发丝跳啊跳。

“你心里舒服就行。”

“……”

“就当发泄发泄，我不傻，你也不蠢。”桑克瑞德卷起几缕灰发，“想象‘你想象的样子’，做出‘你觉得应该是’的样子，而已。”

他猛地攥了把这几缕灰发，彷如魔爪扯断心脉，两腿翻开缠住于里昂热的腰。

“做吧，补补。”

【8】

桑克瑞德为了施展一项计划，演戏的能力让于里昂热服气。于里昂热不时回味男人大叫大喊的样子，不禁想先前要是桑克瑞德不说好话留他下来、走不出与敏菲利亚的别离，是不是真会那么喊叫。那别离是切割心脏的痛楚，对从未有过、又失去过、再建立过情感和希望的人来讲，放手不意味着原谅。于里昂热没等到预料中的斥责，而包容虽令人欣慰予人支持，却制造了另一面孤独。

有几秒，于里昂热险些也要跟着桑克瑞德的喊声堕入孤独之情，相信这才是真相，只不过戴上了“演戏”面具。

他知道桑克瑞德努力令他摆脱莫须有的孤独，效果不一定理想，但至少努力过。譬如把话说得拨人心弦，譬如很多事都顺着他，又譬如有问必答。

“你说‘恨我’的时候……”

“唔、嗯。”

“想着谁？”

桑克瑞德反弓起上身，乳尖晶亮，给于里昂热一摸就抖着收紧了肌肉，这时于里昂热记起自己还塞着男人的嘴，忙抽走指头，唾液抹在另一侧胸口。

“……啊……哈。猜猜。”

“先排除我。”

“嗯……夺走穆恩布瑞达的所有的东西。”

于里昂热沉下目光，危险地亲着男人后颈：“还有呢？”

“夺走了穆恩布瑞达，又让你变成这样的所有东西。”

于里昂热轻轻咬着对方肩窝，扶着阴茎对准穴口。

“那就要包括你在内了。”他说，“我要进去。”

“我忍着，你咬吧，怎么乐意怎么咬。”

“……今天真大方。”

“你咬的是你自己打的地方。”

“总之让我还，对吧。”于里昂热拨开桑克瑞德辫子的结，将长发归整到另一边，正对自己魔法打中的那块肌肉。“如果我打到胸口……”

“你打不中的。”

“因为你会提防？”

“因为没必要，演戏没必要……嘶……”

桑克瑞德揪着被单，忍住异物入侵感，紧出一层汗，绷带都扯得扭了。于里昂热以为润滑膏抹得不够，低头一看又不对，性器进去一小节都在噗啾作响，只得潜心审慎一点点吻着男人脊骨，把住乳尖转移注意，退了点再进。

桑克瑞德身躯还是松不下来，但做了几次深呼吸、于里昂热也试着用了些力，过了穴口那一环，内里忽然改变了态度，肉壁像是认出了什么，张缩皆有了迎入的意味。

“……哈啊……”

于里昂热借着男人喘息声，瞄了瞄自己无意间固定辅助的手的位置——正捏着刚刚他想咬住的肩窝呢。

他抚摸对方上臂反剪手腕，嘴唇重新贴上那片留着魔法气味的皮肉。“我知道原因。”舔弄吮吻出了印子，“……是提醒你以太运转不畅急需补充的开关……”

性器顺利插至大半，满满当当早已照应敏感点，桑克瑞德为了翘起臀部而再次挺高胸脯，乳首摩擦着笔杆磨出的茧子。抽插动作亦节奏成型，润滑膏与肠液共同作用的水声咕啾几下，很快被囊袋拍击臀肉的动静盖过去。性器没入至根部时，桑克瑞德反夹在身后的手臂惊得弹起却动不了，支撑上身的另一手只得弯曲降低，让头抵得到被褥。额角的汗说明承载抽插的器官被深入到极限了，可他不肯吭声叫屈，仅是克服艰难想环上于里昂热的腰。

精灵给了对方这种便利，放弃保留能观赏与亲吻男人后背的空间改以胸膛相贴，咬着肩头的嘴只留出释放喘息的缝隙。不多时于里昂热感到后腰快被男人抠伤了，便松口亲了亲鬓角，吮着耳垂。

“我要对自己制造的以太残缺口，注入魔力了。”

“嗯……”

“两种行为相加，会……容易，让人失常。”

“……唔……”

于里昂热牢牢抵着内壁尽头，小幅快速抽插，轻声称赞快感馈赠。“如果不愿，”他的舌尖戳了戳男人耳孔，引来颤抖和呻吟，“……再劳驾，替我想想刚才的问题……演戏，没必要击伤要害。那么……发怒，是有必要的吗？”

他的手掌摩擦男人腰间绷带，掌下能摩挲感觉到纹理凹陷。面上与内部一样叫人流连，若无执着，于里昂热还是希望能忘我。只可惜他是于里昂热。他不仅求知，还确实执着。

桑克瑞德空空张着嘴倒下，侧过脸。那写着索吻的表情险些让于里昂热忘掉上一秒说的话遂了这个愿。桑克瑞德眨了眨眼就明白精灵不肯上当，自己动手搂住脖子，主动献上。

“……让我——射，就告诉你。”他舔起吸得发肿的嘴唇，“……什么都交代。”

于里昂热趁势啃他的胡茬：“什么都说？”

“你是把打算用来对付那几个剩下的死士的手段拿来对付我吧？……咯……撑……别、这时候、动……咯啊……”

桑克瑞德的腿被并在一起翻到侧面，给精灵进到确确实实顶得不剩半点，余下阴囊夹着毛发，黏黏腻腻。他埋怨的余地也不多，就吐得出几个零头，剩下的被于里昂热缠着舌尖卷走了。他也位于劣势，抱不了精灵全身，纠结半晌，想把于里昂热的头拢到方才得到照顾的肩膀。

刚能撇去耳中滋溜滋溜的水声理出思绪开口，听到的却是精灵的咒语。魔法牵动以太让位、流入、汇集、下渗，乘着窜过神经的性欲，灌进胸腔。桑克瑞德哀哀叫了一声——没人堵着他，精灵又在咬那处肩窝——已可在脑中想象自己一身游泳的功夫，脚尖绷直、拇指翘起，小腿抽搐着白白挨水淹溺，张嘴是最失败的自救，水流夺取空气，窒息剥夺生机，剩余的唯独源源不断传输而于事无补甚至成为帮凶的快感。

【9】

“……想好了吗？”

“为什么你还有力气说这事……”

桑克瑞德挡着脸。精灵靠着他的腰，原来说要擦掉精液，这回也不擦了，指头捻走就擦下唇，桑克瑞德没眼看。

“我还是小孩，想知道你战斗中，在生谁的气。”

“生计划的气吧。”

“嗯？我没听懂。”

桑克瑞德第——数不清第几次地朝帐篷顶叹气：“没什么。”

于里昂热也不跟着插科打诨，抱着腰埋好脸。

“我去交涉。我和莉瑟……一起去和那些人谈谈。不必生气了。”

“我听不清。”

桑克瑞德挪开手臂：“不行就叫我。”

“你放心睡吧。”

精灵说着爬起身下床，找衣服披着又打理了下外表，中间听见桑克瑞德咕咕哝哝，他就点头什么都应着。

帐篷外天色蒙蒙亮，于里昂热撩起一角望着月亮挂在破坏神像的脸颊。

“我答应你，这件事不勉强，尽我……桑克瑞德？”

他回头去瞧，那人早把被褥团得严严实实妥妥帖帖。不过合着眼的模样显得疲劳。于里昂热盯着男人眼底的影子。

“我走了，请祝我道得起你的早安。”

桑克瑞德哼着鼻鼾。

END.


End file.
